Prelude in C
by AshClouds
Summary: 'Green met Blue.' A simple oneshot written for a friend with the prompts 'Piano' and 'Candle'. Not much to it, only a small fic, although a review would be muchly appreciated :


Snow.

It was snowing... And he had to stay inside.

Roxas was not a happy bunny, unlike his brunette twin.

Both twins were in the grand hall of the large mansion, where a charity ball, thrown by their parents, was taking place. It was all specifically designed to take money and fund a nearby orphanage that needed enough for a renovation, as more and more children in the city were orphaned. The same ball had taken place even before the twins had been born.

Back to the main point.

"Roxas, darling, I'm sure you'd love to be outside, but I assure you, it'll be better if you stay inside. That way, your cold will be better, and you'll be able to attend more balls like this!" The slim, brunette woman told the 8 year old, as she adjusted the small black bow tie around Roxas' neck.

"Great..." The blonde murmured sarcastically, as his mother walked off. He watched, as she started to fawn over Sora, his twin, helping the brunette get his coat on then kissing his forehead. A striking blonde man then walked over, also fawning over him, as the eight year old grinned brightly at being helped by both of his parents. A pang of jealousy struck Roxas, as he watched the scene.

'Why... Why does he get all the attention?'

He watched as Sora ran out, accompanied by a group of children, amongst the group a silver haired boy, who'd been following Sora quite closely.

Huffing, Roxas turned on his heel and childishly stormed out of the jam packed ballroom, and made his way along one of the many corridors.

Gas lamps were dotted along the walls, lit by a single flame on a small candle wedged inside. It seemed common, and didn't sound all that lovely... But their appearances almost seemed magical, as in the dark, they did in fact look like small fairies... Well, in Roxas' eight year old mind they did.

The blonde was soon swallowed by a deafening silence as he went deeper into the mansion, away from the charity ball, beginning to feel uncomfortable... When a tune swept through the air.

"... Sounds like a piano... Maybe one of the maids is messing around?" Roxas frowned at this- He knew that a few of the maids got carried away when they were cleaning. He wasn't keen on any of them, if he was honest, but the ones who did slack off were the worst.

Huffing once again, he followed the tune, which had become more complex, yet remained so simple, and found himself shyly peaking into a darkened room.

The room was plain, the decor simple, with only a few oil paintings and a large window that took up most of the outside wall, letting moonlight drown in... Lighting up the piano in the middle of a room, where a child sat, fingers moving along the keys as the tune bounced off the walls, filling the room.

The boy must've noticed the difference in the sounding of the tune, letting his hands fall to his sides. He slipped off the piano stool, and turned to face the door, where Roxas stared with wide, blue eyes.

The boy was... Beautiful. His pure green eyes were accentuated by dark lashes, his shoulder-length hair tied back by a thin ribbon. His clothes were not as beautiful as himself, though, a ragged shirt and trousers. What stood out the most, though, was the colour of his hair...

A bright and, one might say, fiery colour.

Both boys stood in silence, staring at each other, until Roxas spun round and started to run back the way he came.

By the time he returned back to the ballroom, the tune the boy had been playing was engraved into Roxas' mind...

The rest of the night carried on as normal, although, milling around in the crowds, was a certain redhead, keeping an eye on an ever blushing blonde.

-8 years later—

It was a familiar sight, as familiar as the sight 8 years ago.

Sora being fawned over, as children of all ages ran around, leaving a certain blonde to sit on his own in the corner, a glass of water in his hand.

"Ahem... Hello! Everyone, please settle down!" An older version of Roxas' father stood at the front of the ballroom, practically shouting so people at the back could hear him, "I would like to thank you all for coming to the 19th annual charity ball... And would like to call upon the last dance of the evening. Again, I thank you all for coming, and please make sure you are taken home by the right carriage." The blonde man laughed, his own laughter joined by his audience's, before a tune started to play.

Roxas perked up.

'Wait... I know this tune...'

He couldn't forget it. Yes, it was a lot more complex, but the initial tune was exactly the same. He found himself slowly standing, abandoning his seat. As individuals paired up to dance, Roxas was drawn to the source of the tune like a moth to a light...

And his breath was taken away when he saw the familiar figure at the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys, green eyes partly closed. The only thing different about the boy- No, man now, was the two dark marks underneath each eye.

Their eyes met. Green against Blue. And it was magical.

The tune became more meaningful, as the redhead played more forcefully- It became intimate, full of passion...

And it suddenly stopped, finishing, leaving the ballroom in silence for only a few blissful moments before clapping erupted, and Roxas' father stood in front of the redhead, who's scowl mirrored Roxas'.

'Fucking idiot... It's not your spotlight.' Roxas thought, watching his father for a moment, before turning back to the piano... Which was unoccupied.

The blonde's heart clenched, as he stared at the lone piano with wide eyes, ignoring his father's blatant boasting.

'He left... He actually left without...' He shook his head, 'Then again, I did it to him all those years back...'

A warm hand had found it's way onto Roxas' shoulder, making the blonde tense up, as he was spun around slowly- Blue met Green.

"Name's Axel." A grin appeared on the redhead's face, as the blonde relaxed.

"Roxas..." The blonde murmured.

They stared at each other, before their lips met in the middle.

And it started to snow.

'Who cares if I'm not allowed outside?' The blonde thought happily, as they pulled away from each other gently.

Once again, blue met green, and green met blue.


End file.
